Tigersharks
Tigersharks is one of the four segments of the 1987 Saturday Morning Cartoon The Comic Strip. Synopsis The show revolves around the ephonymus team of heroes, that protect the planet Water-O from any menace in the universe. They inhabit the spaceship SARK and when action comes out, they jump into the Fish Tank to turn themselves into their underwater powered selves to fight evil. Altought made to fight any evil that comes to Water-O, their main adversaries come in the form of two factions; the Mantannas and the Space Pirates. Considered a water equivalent to Thundercats and Silverhawks. Characters Tigersharks *'Mako:' The main protagonist and the Tigershark's leader. A gifted scuba diver and a very wise mediator in both peace and war, Mako knows how to fight for a cause and how to hold on tight against his opponents depending their motives. When he jumps on the Fish Tank, he transforms into a human/mako shark hybrid, capable with underwater speed and a powerful skin. *'Dolph:' The Tigershark's second in command. Altought having a link to pranks and jokes, he knows very well the time for fooling and the time to get to work. When he jumps on the Fish Tank, he transforms into a human/dolphin hybrid, capable with underwater speed and jumps and extra-sensorial capabilities. *'Octavia:' The SARK's primary pilot and the Tigersharks tactician. Without her abilities, her comrades and herself could not be prepared to face the dangers anywhere in order to battle the Mantannas or the Space Pirates. When she jumps on the Fish Tank, she transforms into a human/octopus hybrid, with tentacles instead of hair but equally capable to fight underwater. *'Walro:' The inventor of the Fish Tank and the Tigershark's main scientist. Very well respected by his comrades, everybody listens to him and is very wise as Mako. When he jumps on the Fish Tank, he transforms into a human/walrus shark hybrid, capable with super strenght and powerful tusks. *'Lorca:' Walro's mechanical assistant and the Tigershark's main powerhouse. With his strenght onboard, he's one of the most useful members of the team but also a big guy with a big heart. When he jumps on the Fish Tank, he transforms into a human/killer whale hybrid, capable with underwater speed and super strenght. *'Bronc:' One of the Tigershark's youngest members. He tends to be reckless and impulsive when a battle ensues, but in heart he is very brave and is very determinated to protect Water-O and his comrades. When he jumps on the Fish Tank, he transforms into a human/sea horse hybrid, capable with underwater speed. *'Angel:' Bronc's (older or younger) sister and one of the Tigershark's youngest members. She's more responsible and cool minded than her brother before getting into action, but still brave and caring in her determination to protect Water-O and her comrades. When she jumps on the Fish Tank, she transforms into a human/angelfish hybrid, capable with underwater camouflage. *'Gupp:' Mako's pet dog that fell accidentally in the Fish tank and got blessed and turned into a dog/sea lion hybrid. In some episodes, he got the chance to join the Tigersharks in their battles. The Mantannas *'T-Ray:' Leader of the Mantannas and the series main antagonist. A human/manta ray hybrid, he came to planet Water-O in order to conquer it after his home planet dried up (mainly because of their resource's uncontrollable wasting), and declared war against the Tigersharks because they interfer in his evil schemes. At first he freed Captain Bizzarly in order to get an ally to conquer the planet, but soon got betrayed and now races against the heroes and the second villain team in the goal to conquer Water-O. The Mantannas ship's control room is surrounded by water and they can't go to the surface or outside underwater without their water breathing apparatus. T-Ray's henchmen included: *'Wall-Eye:' T-Ray's right hand and at least the most competent of his crew. *'Shad:' The most evil of the Mantannas (behind his boss T-Ray). Never shows mercy for his adversaries. *'Dredge:' A human/eel hybrid, Dredge is always seen in the company of his unnamed pet pink eel. *'Carper:' A 100% brawns and 0% brains. Carper looks like a purple skinned deformed merman. *'Weakfish:' Looks like Carper, only blue in skin (opposite to Carper's purple). As his name suggest, he's the weakest of the Mantannas. The Space Pirates *'Captain Bizzarly:' Leader of the Space Pirates and the series secondary antagonist. An alien swab who ironically suffers from aquaphobia, came more than 100 years ago to Water-O in order to take control over all its oceans and treasures. Unfortunately, got frozen along his pirate crew and got confined in his icy prison until he was freed by T-Ray and the Mantannas in their goal to conquer the planet. However, he betrayed T-Ray and declared once again his war against the planet in order to became his ruler, but suddenly the Tigersharks got in his way. It is implied that Captain Bizzarly because of his inmense aquaphobia, cant swim or he is afraid of getting himself in contact with water. Captain Bizzarly's crew included: *'Dragonstein:' Captain Bizzarly's pet monster dragon and bodyguard. His name is a spoof of Dragon and the Frankenstein monster. *'Soulmate:' The sole female member of the pirates. Beautiful but dangerous at the same time, she does not hesitate to get weak against any male, even her captain. *'Long John Silverfish:' Carries a whip that uses as a weapon. Looks like a deformed human with fish features. *'Spike Marlin:' The toughest member of the pirates. What he has on brawns and brains, also has it on brute force and violent attitude. *'Grunt:' The biggest and heaviest of the pirates (behind Dragonstein). *'Lump:' Looks like The Blob. His jelly-like structure makes him very slippery and useful por spying purposes.